


All for Love

by axispowershella



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axispowershella/pseuds/axispowershella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is the prince of the kingdom and Arthur is merely a peasant who lives with an abusive stepmother, and siblings who don't understand. He figures nothing will change, and things will only get worse, but he soon realizes that any dream is possible; even amongst the apparent impossibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Resting just outside the village was the most serene forest in all the land. The trees were tall and sturdy, the leaves were bright green, and the sun could be seen shining through the many branches swinging in the wind. What a wonderful, magnificent day..

Walking into the forest was a young man who was seen in cheap clothes that were usual for the villagers nearby. It wasn't anything special, but it fit him just perfectly. His feet padded against the dirt, echoes bouncing off the trunks of the trees, and finally he came into a clearing which was full of wild flowers just waiting to be picked. Leaning down, his hands brushed against the pedals, and he picked a few before moving on to the next bunch. Every one was delicate, and every one was perfect. Ah, how at ease he felt. How wonderful he felt. How he never wanted this peaceful moment to end. Unfortunately, just as he was about to sit on an old tree stump, the sound of approaching footsteps rang in his ears. His instant instinct was to run, and run he did.

His feet swiftly moved, and in a matter of seconds he was out of sight and back into his home village; not looking back.

"Sire!" A voice called from inside the forest, running after those footsteps who had interrupted the man's serenity, "Prince Alfred!"

A taller man who wore a brilliant cape and had a sword at his hip turned towards the voice, running a hand through his blonde hair. "What do you want Francis?"

"T-There you are! I was starting to worry!"

"I was only wandering through the forest. I do this all the time."

"Yes, well," Francis was catching his breath, shaking his head disapprovingly, "While you were busy 'wandering', you failed to realize you have work to do!"

"Work? What work?"

"Papers, Alfred. Papers that need approval by the King."

Alfred scoffed and crossed his arms, turning away from his mentor, "I'm not the King, Francis."

"Not yet you aren't. Anyway, come along. We have errands. Servants! Call the horse!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and watched as his subjects came in with his horse, "Come on, I don't even know if I'm fit to be king!"

"Not fit..?" Francis looked shocked by such a statement, "Your highness-"

"Don't call me that.."

"You're capable of anything! I mean you've killed dragons, which is no small feat!"

"That's basic stuff, man."

Rolling his eyes, Francis patted the back of his horse as an order for Alfred to get on and, reluctantly, he did. He patted the animal's head, and instantly they were headed into the village to see how things were going. The whole time Alfred was being told how 'wonderful' he was, but he couldn't help but disagree. In his mind, he was extremely ordinary; nothing special. He didn't even know if he wanted to be king!

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts as he came into the village plaza. People were racing around and talking to one another. The whole place was buzzing with life, despite the poverty in the area.

At the end of the village, the man who was walking in the forest lived in a small home with his stepfamily. His name was Arthur. He had a stepbrother and sister, and a stepmother who was notorious for her cruel attitude. He was currently washing his family's clothing outside in a bucket full of well water when the Prince came galloping into town. Everyone's head turned, including his own. Looking up, he saw how dazzling the prince truly was - he had never seen him in person, but had heard plenty of speculations.

The Prince's horse stopped near the well, and just as he was about to get out, his servant stopped him. "Sire, allow someone else to get you some water."

"But I-"

"You there!" The man with a heavy accent pointed towards Arthur, who sat there in a daze. "Fetch the royal highness some water."

He simply sat there, trying to process the words.

"Are you deaf man? Get him some water!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Arthur squeaked, jumping to his feet and running to the well. Alfred glared at Francis, "I could've just gotten it myself."

"Not necessary."

Arthur quickly gathered a jar of water and handed it to Alfred atop his horse who, with a brilliant smile, thanked him kindly. Arthur felt his cheeks go hot at the generosity he was receiving. He never was treated with respect, let alone by someone who was in much higher authority than himself.

"Thank you so much." Alfred said again, handing Arthur the jar once more. The blonde only nodded, bowed, and backed away. He didn't want to say or do something stupid.

"Onwards!" Francis yelled, and the Prince was soon out of sight, but not out of Arthur's mind. His gaze stayed in his direction for several minutes until the shout of his stepmother snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Arthur! Get back in here and clean up the parlor!"

"Y-Yes madam."

He murmured, stumbling over his own two feet in order to get into the small place he called his home.


	2. Chapter 2

An enormous, brilliant castle laid just outside the boundaries of the small village nearby. It almost seemed out of place; not fitting in with the poor part of the kingdom. The windows were decorated with gorgeous stained-glass, the pond was shimmering with crystal clear water, and soldiers were roaming around the castle to make sure everything was in perfect condition.

Inside, sitting on his over-sized throne, was the one and only Prince Alfred. His head rested loosely on his hand, a look of boredom on his handsome face. The castle just didn't feel right. It didn't seem like home, and he certainly didn't feel like royalty. He wanted more than just fame and money. He was missing something, but he couldn't figure it out. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his royal prime minister came walking briskly into the room. "Good afternoon, your highness." He greeted, and Alfred simply lifted his head as a response. "You seem in a slump."

"I am."

"And why is that?"

"I dunno it's just that.." He started to stand, "I don't feel like I'm fit for this whole 'Prince' thing." Francis audibly gasped at the statement, coming up to Alfred and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"How could you say something like that?"

"I'm just being honest."

"Alfred, when your parents died-"

"Oh great, here we go."

"-they said they wanted me to raise you to be a perfect king for this kingdom. And I'm not one to back down on my word."

Alfred scoffed, "Yeah, I've realized that."

Francis let go of the prince and backed away, crossing his arms and sighing as if he was annoyed with him. "Look Alfred, it's getting to the time where you need to think about finding a suitable Queen."

"What?!" Alfred quickly turned to face him, his eyes scrunched in anger, "You can't just order me to get married!"

"That's why we're going to throw a ball. So you can find the girl you want."

"Who says I even want to get married?" He challenged, and Francis took a step forward.

"I do!"

A tensioned silence grew between them, and the Frenchman brushed his hair behind his ears, "My apologies, sir."

"Whatever. Tell me more about this ball."

* * *

Back in the village, Arthur was starting to head home as his step-mother demanded. He didn't want to take too long, or he would be punished severely. Last time he was deprived of food for several days, so who knew what she would do next. Taking a few steps, he turned to see a woman walking towards him. He instantly recognized her and greeted her with a warm smile. "Good afternoon, Eliza."

"Hello Arthur." She said sweetly, granting him a small bow of her head, "Are you headed home?"

"Yeah.. Madame doesn't seem to happy today."

"Ah, I see. Then you better run home."

Arthur nodded and started to walk again when he stopped in his tracks, turning to face the woman once more, "Here. Have this." He said, throwing an apple he had in his pocket in her direction, "It's not much, but I know you need it more than I do."

Elizaveta stared at the fruit for a few seconds before a beautiful smile graced her thin lips. "Thank you so much Arthur." And then he was on his way home - finally.

"Arthur!" Another voice called out, footsteps rushing in his direction,

"Are you bloody kidding me." Again, he turned around, seeing a head of silver-white hair coming closer. It was one of the villagers, and one of his friends, Gilbert. "What do you want Gil?"

"Is your brother around? Matthew?"

"Well I think he's home but-"

"Will you give this to him for me?!" A bouquet of flowers was shoved into his chest, and all of the people around them stared at them with judgmental looks in their eyes. Arthur's face turned pink before he spat at him.

"  _Idiot._ Give them to him yourself!"

"But you know your mom hates me!"

"Step in line."

"Please? It would be totally awesome!"

Arthur couldn't help but give in. After all, he knew Gilbert cared for his brother... "Fine. But next time I'm not going to be your messenger boy."

"Deal."

Looking around, Arthur tried to see if anyone else he knew would start talking to him, but when he saw the coast was finally clear, he started to head home. He opened the old, molding wooden door and with the first step inside, he was already being ordered around.

"There you are! It took you long enough." The woman said coldly, but it came off as an innocent demeanor, "Hurry up and clean the-.." She paused, looking down at Arthur's hands which were trying to hide the large flowers, "What do you have? Where did you get those?"

"W-Well they're actually for Matthew.."

Matthew looked up from his spot in the book he was currently reading, and noticed the flowers. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "F-for me?"

"From Gilb-"

Matthew cut him off, running to grab them from his hands, "I'll get a vase!" He said hastily, giving Arthur a warning look before disappearing.

"Matthew, throw those out immediately! Young man, I'm telling you-"

And with all of the lecturing and chaos behind him, Arthur started to get to work. Oh how he dreamed of a better life than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I can improve in any way.


	3. Chapter 3

The village was surprisingly chaotic this particular morning, and Arthur hadn't a clue why. Everyone was usually forlorn and quiet, picking up their daily necessities, but for some reason the Brit could hear shouting outside his cracking walls. Slowly, he rose out of his musty, old bed and slipped on a robe his father had made him a few years back. It was soft and still warm, even though it was starting to fall apart. "What's going on?" He called out into the parlor, but didn't receive any response. Instead, he made himself a small cup of tea and sat by the window, listening in on the craziness outside.

"..he's taking away our land! This is cruel! We have to do something about this people; this is  _our_ village, not his!" Arthur looked out the blurred glass, seeing a familiar face standing on a stone wall in the middle of the village square. It was Gilbert, loudly ranting about something. He listened in closer, sipping his hot tea as the townspeople began to speak.

"The prince is...what..?"

"He's taking away our property. We have to talk to him!"

"How could he?!"

"I thought he was kind!"

Gilbert huffed, "I thought so too. We were wrong."

Arthur set down his cup and made his way outside, watching as the people angrily discussed the situation with one another. For some reason, he just couldn't believe that Prince Alfred was the one doing this. There was no way he would take away their land without any explanation... Right?

"Gilbert," He started to walk towards him, tying his robe around his waist, "What are you talking about?"

"It's the Prince, Artie. He's-"

"I heard you the first time. But, I dunno.. It just seems odd."

"Odd?"

"Well, yeah! It's just that Prince Alfred has never done something so farfetched!"

"But-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of hoofs on the stone drawing nearer. Apparently, horses were riding into the village. All of the people turned around and saw multiple servants riding in with trumpets sounding loudly from their lips. One of them leapt off of his horse and held up a scroll, resulting in most of the villagers surrounding him with curiosity.

"Villagers, your attention please! Prince Alfred Jones is throwing a Royal Ball tomorrow night!"

"A ball..?"

"Did he say he's throwing a ball?"

"I repeat: Prince Alfred is throwing a Royal Ball tomorrow night! Those without invitations may not attend!"

"But," A girl chimed in, "Where do we get invitations?"

Suddenly, a massive pile of golden parchment was thrown into the air. The invitations fluttered everywhere, and girls and boys alike were clawing at each other to get one. Arthur, standing in the back, simply watched with awe as everyone fought over petty invitations. "Ridiculous." He said to himself, although inside he was aching to go to this ball. Maybe that way he could see the Prince again.

"Hey, Arthur!" Gilbert called out, patting his back, "You should go!"

"W-What? Me?"

"Yeah! Because then you can talk to the Prince for me. About our dilemma, you know? Why else would you go?"

Arthur blinked his emerald eyes, taking a step backwards, "R-Right, right. About the whole... What was it again?"

" _He's stealing our property."_

"Right! That. But there's no way I'll be able to go."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

The albino left with a wink, throwing something in Arthur's direction, which just so happened to be one of those lovely, golden invitations. His face immediately brightened, and his cheeks turned pink with excitement. "I have an invitation." He murmured to himself, smiling, "I have an invitation!" Happily, he started to run home, clutching the paper in his hands, and was trying to plan out everything so he could prepare. "Where will I get something to wear?" He asked himself, looking at the dirt road, "What about- Oof!" Suddenly, he had collapsed on the ground, his back aching at the sudden connection with the ground.

He slowly started to look up, only to have the color drain from his face.

"Why do  _you_  need something to wear, my dear Arthur?" Her cold voice sent shivers down his spine, and the smile only made it worse.

"N-No reason, Madame." He said, scrambling to his feet and hiding the invitation behind his back. "I was just going home, is all."

"Oh? And why were you out in the first place?"

"Uh.. I was-"

"And what do you have there, child?" Her hands reached around his back, grabbing the invitation from his shaking arms, and he could feel his heart sink to his stomach. "Oh my.. An invitation to the ball... Where, might I ask, did you get this?"

"I found it, Madame!"

"You found it, you say?" Her smile only increased, "Well we should probably get it back to its rightful owner."

"But," Arthur clenched his fists, "I-it's mine!"  _Oh no._

"Yours?" She asked, tilting her head, "You say it's  _yours?"_ She started to walk towards him, towering over him menacingly with a certain glint in her eyes that Arthur couldn't explain. "Well that won't do. You have to stay home, dearest! So," She tore the top of the paper, agonizingly slow, "No party for you, unfortunately."

Arthur watched with disbelief as the ripped up invitation floated towards the ground. He could feel fresh tears stinging in his eyes, and he tried to run home when a hand pulled him backwards. "Also, get rid of that robe."

"I-It's my father's!" He said through tears, trying to get away.

"Your father is gone, Arthur. You need to remember that."

Instead of listening, or responding, Arthur yanked away from her grasp, causing a large chunk of the fabric to rip, but he continued running home; tears rolling down his paled cheeks.

* * *

"Mother, why am I going to this party?"

"Because maybe you'll find a suitable girl, Matthew."

"I don't even want to go!"

"Arthur, find Matthew's shoes. And Natalia's shawl."

"Yes ma'am."

This whole day was miserable. He had to help his other family members get ready for the ball, when he himself couldn't go. And it wasn't only that, but he had to slave around to get everything just  _perfect_ for every single one of them. His step-mother especially.

"You're so sweet Arthur~" She cooed into his ear, only causing him to feel disgust and loathing. He knew she didn't mean it. But what could he do? Nothing. He could only pathetically give in to her constant demands.

Just as they were getting ready to leave for the royal ball, there was a knock at the door. Arthur instantly was up on his feet to answer, and when he opened the door to the parlor, a figure swept right past him and over towards the table where Matthew was sitting.

"H-Hey Mattie! I just wanted to tell you to have a good time. And," Gilbert was shaking, "Here's a wild rose I found for you. I thought you might like it."

"Gilbert."

"Y-Yes Madame?"

"Please get out of this house. Immediately. And take your dirty rose elsewhere."

Matthew looked up at the heartbroken man, managing a small smile as he took the rose, "Thank you, Gilbert. That's very sweet."

"Out."

"Right! Bye Matthew!"

The door slammed shut, "Mother, why must you be so cruel to him? He's only trying to be nice!"

"He's the lowest of the low, Matthew." She said, getting up and wrapping her large scarf around her neck, "Now, we should get going. Natalia, come on dear! Don't look so upset!"

Matthew and Natalia sighed, following her quick steps out the door, "See you later, Arthur."

"I suppose."

And, as usual, he was left alone in the cold house with work to do and a frown on his handsome face.


	4. Chapter 4

The boy had swept every possible corner and crevice in the house. Beads of sweat dripped down his neck and forehead, and his cheeks were a supple shade of pink at the moment as he sat in his small little corner to take a break. The place looked beyond beautiful. In fact, it almost looked fake! Sure, he had done a great job, but he wasn't going to congratulate himself. What was the point when his step-mother was just going to criticize everything he had done when she returned?

Longing to be at the royal palace, he looked out the warped window, laying his chin on the palm of his hand. Closing his emerald eyes, he could only imagine what was happening right now. Beautiful girls in sparking gowns, handsome men in tailcoats, and all the food anyone could want. Just at the though his stomach started to rumble with hunger.

"I know it's foolish but..." He took a deep breath, his beautiful eyes fluttering open, "Oh how I  _wish_ I could be there." Promptly, a light breeze flowed through his hair. It was soft, serene, and made him feel relaxed. It felt wonderful on his heated face, but something was off. The window was closed. No doors were open. So how on earth-?

"Good evening Arthur!"

The Brit's heart leapt out of his chest at the voice so close to his ear. Chills ran up his neck, his body jolted, and suddenly he was on the floor in a confused mess. "W-What the hell?!"

He looked up at the figure towering over him. Soft fabric brushed against his leg, a lovely smell wafted in the air, and finally his mind connected with the face above him. "Eliza?!" The woman smiled brilliantly, her soft features illuminating the room.

"Surprise~" She murmured, her lilac dress flowing behind her, sparkling, "I couldn't help but overhear you."

"But.. You.. How?"

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me but-"

"I'm not sure if I believe anything right now! Am I asleep?"

"You most certainly are not! I'm trying to tell you that I'm-"

"No no, this is a test isn't it? A prank?"

"Arthur!"

He was silenced by her powerful voice, shrinking back into the corner. "Sorry.."

"I'm your fairy god mother!"

"F-Fairy.. What now?"

"God mother! I've been watching over you for years now, and I heard you had a very strong wish." One of her eyebrows raised slyly, "So? What is it?"

"Y-You heard that?" Arthur's cheeks turned a bit pink, "I.. Well I wanted to go to the ball. But that's impossible."

"Right. Completely impossible." She said deviously, roaming around the house, "There's no way you could go."

"I know... I'm a fool, aren't I Eliza?"

"Oh definitely! It's ridiculous to want such a thing!"

Arthur was looking glum. His mouth was shaped into a frown, and his hopes were shattered. "I'm sorry..."

"But~" She started, putting her finger under his chin, "Impossible things happen everyday."

"What..?"

"Oddly enough, impossibilities are completely possible!"

"I-I really don't understand.."

Offering a hand, Elizaveta helped Arthur up with a loving smile. "I know you don't, but just trust me! Now, tell me what you wish could happen."

"Well," Arthur started, still feeling a bit dazed, "I wish that I had a lovely white suit and a tailcoat to match." His eyes closed again - he was in a dream-like state. "A-And I want to ride in a carriage pulled by several white horses!" Eliza was chuckling at the sappy statements, her hands crossed along her chest.

"Anything else?"

"A-And a footman for the carriage! Oh how wonderful it all seems, Eliza!"

"Wonderful indeed..."

Eliza wandered towards the window, looking outside with her signature grin, and suddenly Arthur saw a flash of light and his ears rang with a loud boom. He flinched and ran over to her, looking out the glass to see-

"Is that..?!"

"Your carriage awaits~" Arthur staggered backwards, completely shocked at the sight, "And, Arthur, look down."

Replacing his old, ragged clothes was a dazzling white suit that perfectly fitted him. His hair was shining with cleanliness and new dress shoes appeared on his feet. He was the definition of charming. "E-Eliza..You didn't have to."

"Listen to me, Arthur. You need happiness more than anything right now, and that's my job. To make you happy."

"You've done more than that! You've made me... Well, fit for a prince."

"You  _are_ a prince!"

Arthur chuckled and rolled his eyes, hugging her waist tightly as a means of gratitude. "Thank you so much."

"Of course dear. Now into the carriage you go!" Elizaveta ran towards the door, making it fly open with her hand, and pushed Arthur into the night. Immediately a man whom he had never seen before helped him into the back of the vehicle, and brilliant horses stood waiting to be commanded.

"Aren't you coming with me?" He asked her, but she shook her head.

"This is your night. Not mine. Oh! Before I forget.." She took hold of his wrist gently, sliding up one of his sleeves and in mere seconds a golden watched appeared on his wrist. Its numbers were carved beautifully into the surface of the metal, and the clock was ticking softly. "You need to be back before midnight. This will help you keep track of time."

"Why midnight?" But, before she could answer, she had vanished into the night as his ride started to gallop towards the palace.

* * *

The halls and rooms were completely filled with people who were dancing, talking, drinking and eating. Diamond chandeliers reflected the flickering candles which sat in the small holders along their edges, colored fabric swayed with the peoples' dancing, and lanterns hung outside to help guide their feet inside.

In the middle of the ballroom were pairs of people politely dancing with one another. The men seemed rather interested in the women they were floating around, but the women were more interested in the Prince in the middle of the tiled floor. Prince Alfred wore a white uniform complete with a red sash, showing all of his royal medals that showed his Authority. It was form fitting, professional, and his white gloves completed the look of pure nobility.

Every few minutes the women would switch dancing partners, just hoping they could be with the Prince. Alfred on the other hand, was hoping they wouldn't. Every one of them would just go on and on about how fantastic he was, and it honestly was starting to drive him insane. They wouldn't stop talking, they had make-up caked onto their pale faces, and none of them seemed sincere. They only liked him for his handsome looks and status, after all. Not one of them wanted him for  _him._

"Oh Prince Alfred," One of them fawned, leaning into him as they danced, "You're just so magnificent.. And I would be such a suitable wife!"

"I'm sure.." He breathed sarcastically, "accidentally" pushing her to another man. Arthur's step-sister, Natalia, was actually the next one to dance with him. She simply looked up at him, said nothing at all, and gracefully twirled at this command. She was pretty, he thought, but not for him. In fact, she kept glancing at another girl in the corner who was all by herself. After their time was up, Natalia made her way over to that girl, shyly sitting next to her.

And again, Alfred was hopeless to find the right person to court. The music stopped, the people started conversing, and Francis bounded up to him as soon as he had the chance. "So~?"

"So what?"

"Did you find the right girl?"

"No." Alfred said bluntly, "All of them are boring and the same. Not one suits me. I'm sorry, Francis, but this was completely pointless... I might as well go to bed.."

"Y-You can't give up now!"

"Listen, if I'm going to marry someone..." The blonde took a breath, messing with his hair. Was he really going to say this to his prime minister? "..I'm going to decide who. And I don't care what my parents said. I'm choosing someone who I actually fall in love with."

"But what if you can't find that person?"

"Well, then, I won't be king!"

"But  _sire-"_

Before Alfred had time to interrupt, the door to the balcony swung open. Everyone's heads turned to see who the newcomer was, and gingerly walking down the stairs was Arthur in his lovely suit. His cheeks were a rosy shade of pink, his hands were shaking, but still he managed to walk down the spiral staircase with a smile on his face. After all, the palace was magnificent.

Alfred gaped at the man coming into the ballroom. Their eyes connected for a brief moment, only for Arthur to turn away, and Alfred stood watching him walk over to the drink area.

"Are you even listening to me Alfred?!"

"What.. huh? H-Hold on for a sec man. I want to say hello to our new guest."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was completely enveloped in the majesty of the palace. His eyes, as big as plates, scanned the ballroom with awe and admiration. "This must have cost a fortune.." He murmured to himself, bringing his glass of water to his lips, but nearly choked when a voice spoke directly behind him.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. But, then again, my parents mostly paid for the palace."

"Y-Your highness-"

"Alfred." The Prince said with a smile, taking Arthur's hand and lightly shaking it, "I'm trying to go by Alfred instead."

"P-Prince Alfred.."

"Close enough. And what shall I call you?"

Arthur stared up into the Prince's bright blue eyes, wondering if he should tell him his name. He didn't think he should. If he found out that he was just a nobody..

"Um, I-.."

"Sire!" A visible frown spread across Alfred's face.

"What is it now, Francis?"

"What on earth are you doing? You're supposed to be finding a girl to court."

Ah. So that's what this whole event was about? To find a girl? Of course. He should've known. Arthur felt his hopes shatter, taking a few steps backwards, wanting to leave as soon as possible. Why would he even  _dream_ of being with the Prince? It was unheard of! Probably against the law!

_I'm just a fool._

"Now go dance; the girls are waiting for you!"

"Well, maybe I'd rather dance with...him." Alfred stated, pointing at Arthur who froze in his spot.

"You... What?"

"You heard me." Turning around, the Prince took hold of Arthur's wrist and tugged him outside the palace doors, into the back garden; all while Arthur was trying to process what was happening. He followed silently behind the Prince, all while holding his hand, and after they were further into the garden, Arthur yanked away from his grip.

"What are you doing?"

"Well honestly, I just wanted to get away." Alfred sighed and sat on a stone bench, hanging his head between his legs. "I hate things like this. Shouldn't it be up to me to decide who to marry?"

Arthur sympathetically, yet shyly, took a seat next to him. "So you're saying they decide for you?"

"Yup. I have no say in any of it. I don't like any of those girls in there.  _None."_ He emphasized, just to get his point across, and Arthur felt a bit of hope start to swell within his chest again. Maybe it was false hope, but it was still hope.

Alfred slowly lifted his head, looking at Arthur, "You know, you seem to be the only sane person here." He said with a chuckle, fixing his hair and messing with his glasses. "And plus, you're much better looking than any of those girls who just poured make-up on their faces.."

The Brit locked eyes with the Prince, wondering if what he heard was in his imagination. Did Prince Alfred just call  _him_ good looking...?

Alfred saw the shock in Arthur's eyes and perked up, "O-Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so bold."

"N-No, it's alright! No worries.."

There was a strange silence between them. Strange, yes, but not completely awkward. In fact, Arthur was extremely happy to even be talking to the Prince, let alone complimented by him! "I'm sorry they control you like this, Alfred."

"I'm used to it by now. Thanks though.." Just then, the sound of music floated towards their location. It was soft, slow, and beautiful. Arthur slightly smiled, and Alfred noticed how lovely it was.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, and for a split second, Arthur thought it was a joke. It was only when he realized it wasn't that his cheeks ignited in a light shade of pink.

"M-Me? But, won't you get in trouble?"

"Who cares? It's worth it."

The royal Prince stood, adjusting his suit and offering a hand to Arthur who took it hastily. The two walked side by side, a bit slowly just to let it all sink in, and suddenly Arthur felt Alfred's lips on his cheek. It brought butterflies in the pit of his stomach, and he felt like he wanted to giggle endlessly like some teenage girl. But, he kept his composure for the most part, walking back inside while holding the Prince's hand.

Everyone's eyes were on them. Most of them were appalled and disgusted by the image, but some were just too shocked to respond. Arthur felt extremely embarrassed at the situation. He was so distracted by the pleasant bliss, that he forgot to come back into reality. They were both men, holding onto each other, about to dance. However, Alfred didn't seemed phased by it at all. He moved them towards the middle of the room and placed his hand on Arthur's hip, slightly moving him closer.

"Is this a joke?" He heard someone say on the sidelines. Others joined in with speculations.

"Maybe it's a comedy act? For entertainment?"

"What's entertaining about it?"

"Surely it's just the Prince's odd sense of humor.."

The music started up again and Alfred slowly started swaying - Arthur following his steps. Soon the glares weren't bothering him anymore, and he was only focusing on the handsome man who was holding him. It felt too good to be true. Other couples started to dance with one another, apparently ignoring Alfred and Arthur. One of them dancing just happened to be...

"Oh no." Arthur hissed under his breath, and Alfred scrunched up his eyes in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I-It's nothing."

It certainly wasn't 'nothing'. His step-brother was dancing right next to him. Hopefully he wouldn't notice but he would have to hide his face.

"Are you sure you're alright? Are you embarrassed? Or are you not having a good time?"

"That's not it! I'm having a wonderful time. It's just that.." He glanced down at his wrist. "It's getting late and-.."

Oh no.

It was nearing midnight.

The Brit's eyes widened in fear as he jolted his head up, seeing the Prince's puzzled expression. "I-I'm so sorry, but I have to go!"

"Wha..? Why?! I don't even know your name!"

Arthur was panicking, pulling away from Alfred's hold and dying to get away. He needed to go before the Prince found out who he really was! But before he had the chance to run, Alfred gripped his wrist and tugged him closer, suddenly kissing him gently on the lips which sent shivers down Arthur's spine. It was only after the heart-warming kiss that he had the energy to run, but his watch came loose and it ended up on the floor next to Alfred's feet. He didn't have time to pick it up.

Arthur sprinted out of the room, everyone watching him go, and he pushed open the heavy doors with the kiss still lingering on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

The golden watch seemed to hover in midair before it finally dropped with an audible ping on the mosaic floor beneath the Prince's feet. Its latch was open, and picking it up, Alfred noticed no adjustable strap or setting; no, it was meant to fit perfectly on someone's wrist. The whole palace sat in silence, watching and waiting for the Prince to do something. Instead, he stood still, staring ahead into nothingness, dazed by the person who had captured his heart within an hour of meeting him.

"S-Sire?" Alfred jumped at his Prime Minister's voice, nearly dropping the precious watch, "Your guests are waiting." Upon hearing the sentence, the blond turned with a frown on his handsome face, seeing his citizens anticipating his every move. Instead of faking his usual smile, Alfred walked towards the exit, shooing Francis away from him.

"The party is over for me." He said strictly, not even facing the crowd, "Everyone else can drink and dance, but I'm going to bed." Francis started after him, madly waving his hands in protest, but the door was shut in his face before he had the chance to speak.

* * *

Arthur was sprinting out of the palace and into the night, finding his carriage hidden in the darkness, and promptly jumped into the back; the horses instantly taking off back towards the village. Their hooves clattered along the dirt road, sending dust into the air, and slowly Arthur felt himself being brought closer towards the ground. The carriage was disappearing, along with the horses. Fear crippling him, he held onto himself for dear life while the carriage was disintegrated into nothingness. His body was flung forward into the rough dirt and mud and he was certain the suit he had received was completely ruined. But, looking down at himself, he saw that he was back into his village clothes that he was used to.

Honestly, he was surprised no one nearby heard all of that commotion. It was as if in a matter of a few seconds, all of those materials disappeared and he was on his own again! Maybe it was all just a dream...? He didn't know. What he did know was that he had the most wonderful evening; dream or not. He was able to dance and talk to the Prince, and even  _kiss_ him. And what a kiss that was.. The thought of it made his cheeks blossom with pink. On his way home, he felt giddy. He was smiling, humming, kicking at pebbles in the dirt without a care in the world. It was the best night of his life!

And then, upon approaching the door to his house, he had a disappointing realization. That was probably going to be the only best night of his life. The only night worth smiling over. From this point on, it was back to hell on earth. And he couldn't tell a soul about his delight. He had to keep quiet, and act like nothing happened. "What a pain.." He muttered to himself, going into the house where everything was neat and tidy just like he had left it.

Once his family returned, he was supposed to still be cleaning and making sure the place was spotless - even though that was nearly impossible. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't mention the dances or the music, and he especially couldn't mention the Prince. They would certainly know of his secret then. As he was sweeping underneath the parlor table where crumbs were rolling around beneath his feet, Arthur heard the sound of footsteps coming up on the porch. His mother's distinct voice drew closer, and suddenly the door was open and the house was filled with life.

"Oh wasn't it all jus so  _wonderful?_ " She proclaimed dramatically, in a song-like voice, "Everything was magnificent and just gorgeous! Don't you think so Matthew? Natalia?"

"It was really beautiful." Matthew agreed reluctantly, slipping off his shoes by the door which later Arthur would have to clean. "The food was great as well."

"Yes, yes, but Natalia, the Prince was just wonderful wasn't he?"

"He was nice."

"Nice? He was so handsome and brave!"

Arthur stood from his position under the table and managed a small squeak of a greeting. "S-So, it was nice?" He asked softly, gaining their attention. He regretted the words the minute they spilled from his mouth.

"Nice?" Madame asked rhetorically, "It was splendid! Absolutely splendid! What a shame you couldn't be there~"

"What a shame." He repeated to himself smugly, which caused Madame to blink in confusion. She pointed towards the kitchen at the teapot, and Arthur knew exactly what that meant. More work to do and he wouldn't get any reward for himself. Maybe he would sneak some tea this time, since he was feeling a bit bold.

"What was it like?" He asked aloud, mostly to his siblings. Matthew was the first to respond.

"It was gorgeous, like mother said."

"Were there chandeliers? And white pillars? And beautiful tiled floors?" Arthur started spewing out words, and he knew he had said to much. There was a moment of silence, except for the tea kettle whistling, and a chair behind him started to squeak.

"Why.. Yes. There were." Madame said quietly, but enough for everyone to hear. It only made him more nervous. They didn't know, did they? "How on earth could you know that though, Arthur?"

"I-Imagination."

"I see.."

"The P-Prince." He stuttered, pouring the tea into separate cups shakily, "Was he kind? And handsome?"

"Oh he was handsome all right. And very rich."

"But he was also very generous.."

"And how would  _you_ know that?"

Again, he'd screwed up. "Rumors! Rumors... Silly, petty, rumors.."

"You're acting odd, Arthur."

"I-I think I'm just tired. If you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed early tonight!"

The Madame glared at him; her eyes scrunched together and eyebrows furrowed. She was scanning him bit by bit, but finally she sighed and relaxed in the wooden chair. All while sipping her tea. "Very well. It'll be nice to have you out of the way."

"Right. G-Goodnight then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus!


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur made a break for it as he ran into his small, musty bedroom, slamming the door behind him. If only his door had a lock, he thought to himself, but Madame made sure to rip it out when he always tried to lock himself away several years before. Forcing himself to crawl into bed, the boy looked up at the ceiling where the paint was slowly peeling and falling off. "God, I screwed up." He whispered to himself, covering his eyes with his hands, "I was just caught up in the moment! Why did I have to go and say those things?!" Arthur clutched his pillow and stuffed his face into it, wanting to scream, wanting to cry, but also wanting to laugh at his stupidity. A few tears stained his dirty, dusty pillow, and finally he was about to fall asleep when a small knock at his door sent him jolting upwards again. "W-Who is it?" He called out, hoping and praying it wasn't who he thought it was..

"It's Matthew.." A small voice squeaked from the other side. Of course it was! Who else would knock when there wasn't even a lock on the door? Matthew peeked inside with a shy smile, closing the door behind him. His cheeks were tinted pink and his eyes showed concern. "Are you okay?" Arthur buried his face in his pillow once more, shaking his head. He honestly didn't know anymore. He was having such a wonderful night and he let one thing bring him down.

"I... I wish I knew." He answered truthfully, sighing and looking up at his step brother, "I had a wonderful night and then-"

"Did something happen?" Matthew tilted his head; curious. And once again Arthur felt like an idiot for his big mouth. "How was it wonderful?"

"N-Nothing..! It was nothing."

"Oh come on, it wasn't 'nothing'. Just tell me." Matthew prodded, making Arthur uncomfortable. If he told him, he might run to Madame. But if he didn't he would get angry. Which route did he want to take? Either way would be risky. But, finally he made up his mind.

"You can't tell anyone, understand?" Matthew blinked, but nodded, "Tonight I.. I was able to go to the ball."

"What?!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!"

"S-Sorry.. But how..? And how come I didn't see you?"

"I think you did, but you just didn't realize it.."

Matthew's eyes widened. His head slightly went backwards - shocked. "No... You weren't..?"

"Yes, that was me."

"Dancing with the Prince?!"

"M-Matthew it's not what you think-"

"You two looked so perfect together!"

Now it was Arthur's turn to be shocked. "You.. Pardon?"

"I mean, the way you were dancing, and smiling.. You looked so happy. I've never seen you smile like that before." Warmly, Matthew grinned at him. Arthur felt this small tinge of delight. "Do you love him?"

Did he? Arthur sat back, contemplating the question. Did he truly? "I think I do."

"Well I have this hunch, keep in mind it's just a hunch, but I think he loves you too."

"Theres no way. He wouldn't love a... a  _thing_ like me."

"I'm sure he could learn to.. Anyway, I have a secret too."

"Oh?"

Matthew's cheeks went pink. Maybe he loved the Prince as well? Did he have competition?

"You know Gilbert?" Arthur heaved a sigh of relief. "I.. Well he loves me. He always brings me flowers and compliments me and kisses my hand and... I'm falling for him. I don't know what to do, Arthur. It's illegal. Both of us are helplessly in love."

"Well.. Maybe we could help each other?"

"How?"

"Somehow we could get Madame out of the house."

Matthew smiled, well more smirked, at the idea. That way he could be with Gilbert. Alone.

"How do we do that?"

"I have a plan.."

* * *

Alfred had no idea what to do. He was pacing in his large bedroom, his eyes glued on the golden watch resting in his palm. If only he could find the man who wore it! But how? "Dammit.." He mumbled, throwing himself on the bed. It was all too difficult. And he didn't even know the man's name. He hardly knew what he looked like he was so entranced in his personality! "Dammit!"

And then suddenly, he sat up. He had an idea. A brilliant, flawless idea. He would go through the village, find every man and try on the watch to see if it fit. After all, it had no adjustments, so it could only fit one person! "That's it! That's it! Francis!" He called, hearing a voice yell back, "I'm going out to the village!"


End file.
